A Vampire and a Warewolf
by Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki
Summary: This oneshot is inspired by Endless Echo's fanfic; A beautiful vampire...and a handsome warewolf. They may be 2 opposites, but their love...is deepening, especially being together in a so-called haunted mansion. Rate T-M for mild mature content, Masamune x OC Happy Halloween, BTW!


**Heh loveliehs! This is I, Kawaii No Tenshii Kiki and I'm here for a Halloween oneshot by moi. My Halloween day was great; I cosplayed as an anime school girl, we had 3 waffle/ crepe parties in 3 of my classes, and in my history class, I watched Thriller by Michael Jackson (Music video's so mainy). Plus tonight, I'm on my way to watch another home football game in my school's stadium.**

**This is a Masamune x OC one shot, BTW. And minor mature content just for nudity (but no sexual stuff). And I got this idea from EndlessEcho and her well-known fanfic Vampires vs Warewolves: Final Fight Plz enjoy...**

**Oneshot: A Vampire and a Warewolf**

* * *

><p>The sky was red, dimmed, and surrounded with ominous clouds. The full moon, luminous at a scarlet red color was at its peak, with a gray cloud partially covering its surface. The wolves howl and their voices echoed throughout the area. Inside of the caves were bats, awakened from their slumber and ready to spread their wings, packed with the utmost energy.<p>

Night time...the winds were very calm and neutral, never picking up. Once could also hear the nocturnal creatures hoot for the night, owls, crows, and all sorts. There was a mansion found at the heart of the dim forest...yes a big, beautiful and well antique mansion that one may find in awe the moment they law their eyes on. However, only 2 figures temporarily reside there and not too many people ever find this beautiful mansion, that is since the dark forest is so packed that one can be easily lost in the distance.

And these 2 figures inside that mansion...was a vampire and a warewolf.

A beautiful young woman of 18 years was laying peacefully inside the master bedroom, with her body covered in long, red velvet bed sheets. Her hair was in a bloody red tone as well as having piercing scarlet eyes, which complimented her looks. This Italian-Japanese beauty has skin white as snow, with her fresh blood red lips, her pearly white fangs, and a goddess-like hourglass figure, which is very tempting for but one person to see...to glance at...to admire.

A few moments after her slumber, the Italiana vampire, Frieda slowly opened her eyes, revealing her radiant, scarlet vampire eyes. She felt like as if it had been thousands of years since she was last awaken and alert. She then sees a rosary with a red gem embedded in the middle, which seals in her true vampire form and her true powers. Unfortunately for her, the chain of the necklace broke, making her forever a vampire...bounded by her true form.

Frieda picks up the rosary as she leisurely got up from the bed, the red velvet sheets covering her bare body. The Italian-Japanese beauty ever wondered if other vampires or warewolves will be able to pervade her...maybe force her to become one with the others, separating her from her love one. But setting her thoughts aside, Frieda looked out onto the window, glancing all the Full Red Moon.

"Halloween...isn't it?" The vampire wonders to herself. A light smile appeared on her face...Halloween was one of her favorite days. It was especially one of those days where she can spend time with a certain warewolf. It was unfortunate for her that she can never spend anymore time in broad daylight, but the vampire doesn't mind the nightsky; inf cat she's willing to spend every other night as her days.

Then, her scarlet red eyes spotted a certain masculine figure, a young ware wolf also of 18 years. With his wild, spiky black hair, black and red ombre eyes, a slightly tanned skin tone, and a fairly muscular figure. He was wearing nothing but his black jeans that lightly sagged down towards his hips. The Japanese warewolf began to smirk, seeing his lovely vampire girl to be awaken once again.

"Frieda..." Masamune whispered sensually.

The scarlet haired vampire blushed as she slowly removed the red velvet bedsheets, revealing her voluptuous snow white body. Masamune stared in awe of how beautiful Frieda was and how she will ever be. Though a vampire and a warewolf may be pure opposites, their love kept on growing more and more. It's like the 2 has grown inseparable and they spend every intimate moment together...

Frieda slowly walked towards Masamune, slowly opening her mouth and with her pearly fangs showing. The Japanese warewolf knew what's coming for him. It was a good thing that his powers will no longer weaken despite a vampire approaching him, craving for the sweet crimson liquid that happens to be blood. Her fangs slowly pressed onto some flesh, having the warewolf softly howl in pleasure. Masamune finds this feeling...rather great and he never minded his grilfriend sucking his blood. His smirk grew wider as he felt the temptation arise in his mind. He felt like he should do something to Frieda that is...much more pleasing and intimate.

The warewolf then gently pinned the beautiful vampire onto a king-sized bed. Frieda blushed in a crimson color, yet smiling for she knew what Masamune was planning to do for the remainder of this night.

"Your wish is my command, Masamune, my dear Warewolf,"

"Anything for you...Vampire Frieda..."

* * *

><p><strong>End of oneshot...<strong>

**Yeah...that was my short Halloween one-shot and since I had nothing better to do before heading out to that football game. The ending was a bit sensual and everyone can infer what happens next, for sure. Not sure if I should change it to M rating, but it's up to you...I suppose. Please read and review folks; you'll get a virtual Halloween cookie if you do! ^^**


End file.
